List of Party Members
A list of every chess piece's significant party members follows Canon Ace the Satyr *Wild Card **Summer Storm, unicorn mare ( Stayed at Manehatten ) **Iron Will, renowned minotaur ( Stayed at Manhattan ) **Melissa Sharptooth, The older sister of the Alpha Diamond Dog Redcliff Sharptooth **Gale, Pegasus Mare Celt the Bugbear *Fenrir, norse wolf god *Twitch, abandoned changeling *Owl, young Bast male Daniel Fortesque *Dracula, THE lord of darkness, in a unicorn's body *Melody, earth pony ghost mare, possible love interest *Jack, male diamond dog zombie spy *Wisp, ghost pegasus stallion *Shiira, vampire pegasus mare *Morva, lizardman chess piece *Marcy, zombie gryphonness alchemist; loves Daniel. Drake the Draconequus *Minuette, unicorn mare, 1/4th time lord *Ditzy "Derpy" Doo, pegasus mare *Dinky Doo, unicorn filly *Silver Wind, pegasus guardsmare *Derange, chaotic consciousness of Drake's in a separate body *Jyggalag, separate consciousness of Drake's representing order *Wild Hunt, earth pony colt Fudge the Minotaur *Lily, Earth pony mare Griffin the Griffin *Gilda, gryphonness; First mate of the Griffin Pirates, girlfriend of Griffin *Trixie, unicorn showmare; Second mate of the Griffin Pirates ( Deceased ) *Growl, diamond dog male *Nadene, female Bast alchemist *Maria, gryphonness chef *Shimmer, teenaged blue dragonness *Steelhorn, owner and pilot of the Possibility *Geirmund Freud, genius inventor and surgeon ( Deceased ) *Surprise, Pinkie-esque pegasus mare *Inky Pie, Tatoo artist and sister of Pinkie Pie (Meets at boot camp) Ivan the Zebra *Catastrophe, gryphonness tied to Ivan by fate; also lover *Boss, diamond dog female *Canary, zebra stallion shaman "Mango" Jack Khajiit *Ren, older bast male *Atheris, avatar of a snake god trapped in a magical, soul bound bracelet Marty Stu *Violet Melody, earth pony mare, violinist Mimic the Changeling *??? Zeta the Cynogriffin *Scootaloo, adopted daughter - does not travel with Deuterocanon Adam the Iron Golem *Coralis, Goddess of the Core *Written Scribe, pegasus archaeologist stallion Aoi Myoujin *Eol, male diamond dog *Ubi, male half-dragon, half-diamond dog *Keith, human-turned-stallion; mad scientist Echo the Diamond Dog *Daring Do, Pegasus Mare *Coconut Fronds, Earth Pony Chef *Zanza, Zebra Filly *Ginger Snap, Unicorn Mare *Disarray, The Patchwork Prince *Lyra Heartstrings, Unicorn Mare Knightmare the Changeling *Octavia Philharmonica, renowned earth pony violinist *Vinscenza Staccato a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch, unicorn DJ *Princess Mi Amore Cadenza a.k.a. Princess Cadence *Shining Armor, Captain of the Guard *Lyra Heartstrings, human obsessed unicorn mare *Bonbon, 'Deep Sleeper' changeling *ScootalooRocket, temporary charge *Apple BloomLash, temporary charge *Sweetie BelleBlast, temporary charge *Queen Chrysalis Glasswing, Changeling High-Queen Twigleaf the Timberwolf *Roseluck, earth pony mare *Keet, a talking parakeet Non Canon Idilah the Fire Djinn *Nathan, Human turned Griffon *Mitchel, Human turned Unicorn Stallion *Nightheart, Male Half Dragon and Half Pony Jace the Automaton *Clockwork, Unicorn Mare inventor Arrell the Windigo *Risk Reward, unicorn stunt-stallion *False Front, earth pony guardsmare *Asylum, pegasus nurse mare *Nimble Night, 10-year-old ninja colt Unsorted Shadow the Zebra *Scarlet the unicorn medic/ archer *Jade the Diamond Dog *Silver Thorn (Manticore soul trapped in Shadow's sword) *Nova the pegasus, twin brother to Nebula *Nebula the pegasus, twin sister to Nova Disdain the Kirin *Ashy, Female Diamond Dog Blacksmith Cancelled Daniel the Devil Imp *Kaileena, Female Bast *Fancy Pants, Unicorn Stallion *Fleur de Lis, Unicorn Mare *Osiris, male griffon *Mercutio, Male Diamond Dog Category:All Category:Characters Category:World Category:Canon Category:Deuterocanon Category:Noncanon Category:Cancelled Category:Unsorted